Rainy Days and Steamy Nights
by magrat70
Summary: Set during 200 giving a reason why Prentiss has to get back to the UK so quickly.
1. Chapter 1

Title; Rain Days and Steamy Nights

Author; Magrat 70

Rating; T some chapters may hit M

Spoilers; up to 200 for Criminal Minds Season 3 Scott and Bailey apart from slightly AU Janet took the Sergeant job plus I have gave them the proper title of Greater Manchester Police,

Disclaimer; These characters don't belong to me, I promise to put them back when I have finished.

Author's note; Another insane idea from my insomnia. I wanted to have Prentiss and Rachel Bailey together in someway in the BAU mostly because they look like sisters and though it would give a weird dynamic. Paget, Suranne Jones, Angie Harmon, I have a type and I stick to it :-) . Still a Prentiss/ JJ so if you don't like don't read. Am I the only one who thinks Brewster and Jones could pass as sisters or is this the insomnia speaking!

Watching in The Rain

The life that I have

Is all that I have

And the life that I have

Is yours

Leo Marks

Stakeout still the most boring thing a cop could do and this one had lasted over a month,getting painstaking information in a joint operation between DCI Gill Murray's Major Incident Team and Interpol. Normally DC Bailey would be with her partner DS Scott but it had been agreed that 2 teams would mix. She had been sure that she had been paired with the leader of the interpol IRT, to keep her in check and because she looked more like her older sister than her actual sister did. She was glad Kevin had been kicked off the team or he would have spent the whole time taking the piss.

She had given her usual couldn't give a shit attitude with the American, but a month stakeout it is hard not get to know the person you're spending time with. Plus at first she had to admit that there was a lot of hero worship involved afte all she had been a profiler in F.B.I Once they got to know one another they had a surprising amount in common. The yank may have come from old money and diplomatic luxury, while Rachel had been dragged up on the tough streets of Manchester with an alcoholic father that didn't give a shit and a mother who had ran off and left them when they where kids.

The American had very little love while growing up Rachel had at least had her annoying busybody of a sister, who at least had loved and shown what family admitted the first she felt real love was from her old team in the BAU. It was only question she wouldn't answer, why she had left. The both knew the cut and burn of the ignored child, rich or poor neglect is neglect.

Prentiss's cell rang again for what seemed like the hundredth time time today.

"Tell Godzilla that nothing changed since 5 minutes ago," said Rachel, exasperated that her boss couldn't trust them. True, if the chatter they were picking up was true the arms shipment was being moved tomorrow. MI5 had chosen to ignore the intelligence from Interpol, that a one time low level gang member from Moss Side was taking a leap into the big leagues. He was the middle man in a deal between a former Irish Republican terrorist, turned gun runner and Muslim extremists. MI5 had called it a waste of time, luckily enough Greater Manchester Police had taken it deadily seriously. Prentiss had gone straight to DCI Murray, knowing the woman had been trained by Gideon & Rossi and the tough talking former profiler had done the rest.

"Hotch...Blackbird, when she was my handler we used it. If there is anything for Garcia to find that'll be it...no she would know you'd call...I will be there."

Rach, I have to go," said Prentiss, hardly able to look the younger woman in the eye.

"What the fuck Emily, this deal goes down in 36 hours, you can't piss off now."

"I have to JJ's been kidnapped, she could be dead already but I have to try...you would go if it were Janet," pleaded Emily. "24 hours is all I need,"

Rachel flashes back to a couple of years ago, Janet's blood on her hands after she was stabbed by the serial killer Geof Hastings. Her friend begging her, not to let her end up on the patholigist's table if she died. "Go, I'll get Janet to cover, but if Godzilla is on the warpath, you better come back with kevlar on."

"You're the best Rach."

"Yeah, yeah, go save the girl, come back a hero, in time for the fucking raid," said Rachel getting out of the car into another sodden Manchester day. She calls Janet and waits in local cafe that still gives her line of sight.

The older blonde pulls up outside the care about half an hour later. Rachel gets into the passenger seat, but to Janet's suprise the usually volatile DC is silent. "Gill is furious, she can't believe Emily has run out on us."

Rachel says nothing just passes her phone to Janet.

I owe you this. If I haven't come back in 24 hours I will have eaten my gun, sorry to lay this on you Rach, I left because I couldn't see her with someone else, but at least she wa alive. If she is dead I have nothing to live for. Emily

Included is a picture of a beautiful blonde woman.

"Shit."said Janet.

Couldn't put it better thought Rachel.

TBC


	2. It always Rains in Manchester

Rainy Days and Steamy Nights

magrat 70

Rating; T

Author's Note; Hmm I wonder if else thought Paget and Surranne Jones look alike. Spoilers up to 200 and Season 3 Scott and Bailey except Janet took the Sergeant job. Trigger warning for torture in a dream.

It always rains in Manchester

QUOTE.

How can I find

Love, faith and trust inside of your rain

So unreal, can't find another place of your rain

Rain by Guano Apes

As they waited for the final briefing in the conference room Janet thought she was going to kill Rachel, the young brunette was so tense and her leg was jumping up and down and she kept staring at the door. She also could quite happily strangle Emily, how dare she drop practically a suicide note on her, in a flaming text message of all things.

They heard raised voices in the corridor, DCI Gill Murray was really laying into someone, but was getting a little bit back. A minute later Gill appeared with Emily dressed in a kevlar vest and the blue jump suit and baseball cap of a British technical firearms officer her Heckler and Koch personal machine gun holstered to her waist and her Sig Sauer pistol strapped to her thigh. The tension in room dissipated somewhat, Prentiss was leading the firearm team that would make the entrance into the warehouse. Her experience and presence had been missed.

As she walked in Rachel snapped a quick photo, she looked very handsome, dangerous and commanding. She wondered if the mysterious blonde would go for her that way. She had made up her mind she was going to sort this thing for Emily.

Emily strutted across the room, she thought she should be exhausted but the moments with JJ played in a loop. Releasing her from her chains, while JJ kept saying she knew that she would come and then pulling her up onto the roof after she went over the edge; knowing that she really had saved the girl. Even the look of pure hatred on Will's face knowing that Emily had saved his wife when he was impotent and that the two shared secrets he couldn't even get close to. It warmed her and JJ had begged her to stay, had kissed her saying it would be different this time. It seemed crazy but she had enjoyed leaving this time on top, instead of her tail between her legs, after their wedding that still made her sick to her stomach. A punch to her leg as she sat next to Rachel broke her back out of her revelry. "Ow." Rach just grinned at her, it was weird after a month she seemed to have developed an annoying, brash, smart arsed, incredibly brilliant little sister.

"Now this daft bugger has decided to grace us with her presence we can get on with arresting these bastards and making sure the arms are not in terrorists hands." Said Gill kicking off the meeting.

They went over the plan, they had two guys on the inside, one from the gangs unit and one of Emily's men who was on the side buying the guns, he had been in deep cover for over a year. Emily had a great respect for Gill because although she wanted the collar, she had made it plain, first priority was to get the two cops out alive. No one was being left behind and unlike her experience as Lauren Reynolds there was no doubt that Gill would see it as failure if anyone had been left in that position, but there she reckoned was the difference between cops taking the taskforce and not spooks. She counted her lucky stars that it was trained profiler running this and not MI5.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

JJ was deep asleep, she was back chained in the basement but this time it was Will with the knife, asking her questions about Emily she couldn't dare answer. He picked up the wire and she felt the electricity burn and bite through her body and then Emily was coming through the door and with an evil smile Will turned and stabbed under her kevlar and then upwards. She watched the brunette in slow motion collapse and bled out while she hung helplessly. "Not the big butch protector now." He taunted in her face.

The blonde woke up screaming Emily's name, covered in sweat and hyperventilating. Will tried to soothe her ignoring, even though it hurt, that it was someone else she was screaming for. She pushed him away hatred in her eyes. "You did this, you killed her."

"Its not real, you're dreaming baby,"

She wouldn't let him touch her, instead she got a blanket from the linen cupboard and went into Henry's room, got in the rocking chair. She was comforted that she hadn't disturbed her son. She just rocked back and fore looking at the one thing that kept her centred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting broke but Emily hadn't realised that Rachel had nicked her cell out of her pocket. Living a life in the hard parts of Manchester Rachel had learnt a few tricks that she wasn't proud of. She knew life could have gone in a different direction and ended up in prison like her brother.

" What's her name?" Asked Rachel.

Emily hesitated for a second, she really needed to get her head back in the game for the take down.

"Come on Em after that text, you owe me at least that," stated Rachel.

"JJ, Jennifer Jareau," said Emily. "Can we drop it now."

"Yeah, yeah, you go and be brave again," said Rachel stepping back into the conference room, she quickly copied JJ's number on to her phone.

Rachel ran out of the conference room after the older woman. "Hey, Em you dropped your phone."

"Thanks kid," said Emily, catching it neatly as Rachel lobbed it at her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

JJ was half asleep when her cell signalled a text, she thought it might be one of the detectives who was bugging her about his case. She was getting tired of it. She was shocked to find a blank message, just an attachment. She opened it up and got a suprise to see Emily looking sexy and dangerous in battle fatigues. She felt a tightening in her stomach as all her blood seemed to be heading south.

About an hour later, another picture came through of Emily leading a technical firearms team, on the move, the small machine gun in her hand. JJ had to suppress a moan, she felt aroused. She had to get out of Henry's room. She locked herself in the bathroom, praying for more images. They came through Emily controlling a group men lined up against a wall with their hands behind her head as other officers searched them, a shot of Emily on the floor her baseball cap off, rain running down her body, her face turned up obviously enjoying the coolness after a hard physical take down. JJ could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. God why wasn't she with her. The next photo drove her mad with jealousy. Unlike the rest Emily was smiling at the camera, her arm around a young beautiful brunette, who was looking at Emily with undisguised adoration.

Will started to bang on the locked door, making her jump. She just wanted him to leave her alone. The dream had bought a couple of things home to her. Their marriage had killed Emily, she had left with hardly a word. She didn't hear from her very often just sending gifts and toys for Henry. He had received little momentous of the London Olympics. She knew that Emily must be in Manchester because Henry had been so excited to receive a Manchester United shirt with his favourite player the Mexican Chicharito on it. Will had muttered about him playing a girls game jealousy dripping off him. She knew she had to do something soon, their relationship was poisoned and she couldn't let her son be infected too.

Her phone bleeped and the last shot she received that night was of Emily obviously in a locker room. Her kevlar removed, her fatigues pulled off to the waist, showing the brunette in a sports bra her abs ripped like JJ had never seen in her life. The definition of her shoulders, biceps and triceps incredible, long and lean, JJ felt her fingers creeping between her legs like they had a life of their own.

TBC


End file.
